


The Adventures of Aramis, Bravest of the Musketeers and Lover Extraordinaire

by Oneroika_Lunae



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis can't keep it in his pants, Aramis should just sleep in the couch, Athos is so done with your shit, Because of the horns, F/M, Foursome, M/M, Persuasive frenchmen made me do it, Porthos is used to their antics, Shame on you Aramis, So they cannot kick him out of bed, Sorry Not Sorry, Stablished Relationship, The boys barely fit through doors, To many memes, d'Artagnan is a confused hurt puppy, so to speak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneroika_Lunae/pseuds/Oneroika_Lunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis dick keeps getting him into trouble with his lovers. Porthos is used to it, Athos wants to punch him so bad, and D'Artagnan, D'artagnan is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aramis enough

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo I watched the Musketeers and I'm back with a vengeance. Those four are in a polyamorous relationship no matter how hard they denied it.

AThos waited until D'Artagnan returned safely to the Bonacieux's place before he stared at Aramis and exchanged a look with Porthos before they both headed back to the closest place. iN this case 

 

 

CRAP (Pardon my french -ahahahaha french!!! joke-) I GOTTA GO, EDIT LATER SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY - THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I START A STORY IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION GAH


	2. Aramis enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY, But I started writing in class and nearly got caught so I had to be on my best behavior and then things got complicated and... Well, now, here we are. 
> 
> So, here D'Artagnan is not yet part of their relationship, is supossed to be after Athos is released and Aramis is caught by his lovers hanging from Adele's window... AGAIN

When Aramis saw Athos and Porthos under Adele's window, when They helped him down and walked with him without saying a word (Porthos's face was easy to read, the laugh he had to contain in the face of Athos silent anger) They knew he had needs, and they understood , because Porthos was much the same, but, somehow, it was Aramis who always irritated him.

The rest of the day was the same of anyother day, patrols, and training and Treville asking them for this or that, and then, a drink with their friends, with their baby musketeer, the Gascon puppy they adopted into their Little group ( Aramis wonders how much time will take Athos to cave in and jump D'Artagnan's bones, so the kid is fully integrated in the group) 

They retired for the night, and made sure of walking D'Artagnan down to the Bonacieux's place, before Athos gave Porthos a look, and then made a gesture with his head towards Aramis, that caught that look and knew he was royaly fucked. They walked in silence to Porthos's place, for it was his turn tonight to house them all. Aramis hand searched for Porthos's, and the other man joined their hands and gave him a comforting squeeze. 

In their relationship, none of them was without flaws. Porthos, for example, being a boy from the Court of the Miracles, oftenly had selfsteem problems, and from time to time he would be depressed and would feel unworthy of his partners. For Athos, the problem was his late wife. After all that happened, Athos practically renounced to true love. At first It had being a fling for him, a way to relieve stress and tightening bonds. He saw the world in shades of grey, always thinking the worst of everything. Always expecting them to leave without looking behind. Aramis knew that Athos didn't play with women or men when they weren't together. He was betrayed before and only left them in after a long friendship and many, many tender moments and confessions until all barriers were down and Athos, no, Olivier was reveled before them. Aramis understood Athos, to a point, after the massacre of Savoy, and the lost of his friends and lover, he felt nothing was truly authentic anymore, but after a time he recovered faith in true love and the perfect soulmate waiting for him somewhere. Aramis was a lover of women, but he knew, form the very first moment he met them, that no one would ever compare to Porthos and Athos.

As for Aramis... he was in love with the idea of love. He loved to be in love, but was, after Savoy, too afraid to reach that love and take it for himself. All his love interests, women that would turn his head from his brothers and make him feel butterflies on his stomach, were taken women, unreachable, women that Aramis could only love from afar or during the night before making a hasty escape ( like that very morning with Adele, sweet, witty Adele, mistress of the most powerful man in France) 

Aramis idolized them. They were perfect, because he never was close enough to meet them properly, their personalities, their lifes, were as pure and perfect as Aramis mind could make it. And Aramis was so in love with that picture of pure unreacheable perfection that nothing else mattered. 

At least Athos and Porthos always were around to stop him from making mistakes (most of the time)

They were home now, and they took of their hats and weapons, until they were in shirt and pants alone. Aramis sat on a corner of the bed and waited for the storm to start pouring on him. 

Porthos sat by him, playing with Aramis hand, thumb caresing his inner wrist in circles. Athos sat on a chair in front of the bed and stared at him in silence. Brooding.

After long minutes of complete silence, Aramis cleared his throat and looked at Athos. But, It wasn't Athos who spoke first. It was Porthos.

"You know that we love you Aramis. But, just because of that, We cannot let you do stupid things that can get you killed"

Athos angry hiss, like an upset cat ready to strike, followed "SHE IS RICHELIEU'S MISTRESS YOU FOOL. HE WILL KILL YOU BOTH" Athos leaped from the chair, that fell to the floor on with a bang, and started pacing across the room, as he kept ranting " You are a stupid, I don't care if you like to hop from bed to bed, but, for heaven's sake, Aramis, Not the married ones!!! Have you no brain?? How is that you always end up in trouble?? How many mornings have we saw you dangling from that window? Do you think the cardinal doesn't has spies surrounding Adele's house? Is that difficult to find a single woman? What's your problem Aramis? Do you want to send us to an early grave? We love you, is that not enough? Why do you have to be so irresponsible? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PUT YOURSELF AT RISK FOR A PASSING FANCY ALL THE TIME?" 

Athos breathing was irregular, and his face was red. He let himself fall into the bed, by Porthos. 

Aramis closed his eyes and leaned into Porthos. "Aramis, We love you, but this has to stop. You have to promise that, either you will be more careful, and that means no more dangling form Windows, or you stop getting involved with women that don't belong to you" 

He sighted. "I'm sorry. But, I love her, Is that so difficult to understand? If I was to marry her, I would be happy" Athos hugged Porthos and pressed his face to his strong back. Aramis sometimes asked for a good punch, the man didn't seem to know that, even when his lovers accepted that women were a part of their sex life, Love was only to be shared between them. Athos died a Little every time Aramis started with his I love them oh I love them monologues. Porthos hugged Athos with one arm while the other held Aramis.

"Let's go to sleep. We have told you our opinions on this matter, Aramis, please, follow our advise, It's for your own good" Porthos stripped, and helped Athos to strip before getting under the sheets, both of them tangled together and kissing softly at the light of the candle.

Aramis went to strip too, when Athos voice came from behind Porthos bulk.

"If I were you, I would not disrobe, after all, the coach is right in front of the window, and it's cold outside" Porthos chuckled and held Athos tighter against him, mouthing his neck and kissing him softly on the nose and the lips "Are you going to punish him then? Is he to sleep all alone?"

Athos voice was cold and hard, and so fed up by Aramis antics that he was sure only Porthos's arms around him kept Athos from getting up and punching him in the face. Aramis gave them his best puppy under the rain look before walking over to the couch and settling in for the night. It would be a cold lonely night.

Aramis shut his eyes and tried to ignore the sounds that came from the bed, reaching for the blancket to keep himself warm on the cold night, and pouting as he was left out of the fun. 

Ah, D'Artagnan seemed more compasionate and comprensive than his lovely lovers, maybe he would have offered to keep him warm?

Athos moaned and Aramis opened his eyes just to see Porthos hovering over the other man. Aramis whined in frustation. This was going to be a very cold night indeed. and uncomfortable. And knowing Athos, his punishment had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Same as usual my darlings, Read, enjoy, leave kudos and comment!!!
> 
>  
> 
> All kind of advises or suggestions are welcome!!!!
> 
> Love you all
> 
>  
> 
> Luna
> 
> PDT/ Please, leave kudos, you can't imagine how much they help me to write


End file.
